


Ill Timed Confessions

by xxlovingfandomsxx



Category: COA - Fandom, Children of Ares, John Wick (Movies), Santino D'Antonio - Fandom, Santino D'Antonio x OC! Clara
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Based on a story from Tumblr, Children of Ares Universe, F/M, Not my original character, Pain, Sadness, coa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxlovingfandomsxx/pseuds/xxlovingfandomsxx
Summary: This is an alternate ending to chapter 13 of the story Children of Ares
Relationships: Santino D'Antonio/OC! Clara (The Viper), Santino D'Antonio/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Ill Timed Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a re imagined version of the ending of chapter 13 of the fic Children of Ares written by the amazing author Kat (username: @the-darklings on tumblr) It's pretty angsty and sad because... well Ill let you guys read it. P.S. if any of you are from the COA discord chat, Hi! Sorry for bringing you nothing but pain.

Clara races to the Continental, her lungs aching for air and her limbs screaming for rest be damned. Ares’ words still running through her head,  _ he loves you,  _ gives her another burst of speed as she finally lays her eyes on those familiar doors.

Clara runs straight through the lobby where she spots Charon who manages to get out the word lounge before she starts barreling towards her destination, a feeling of unease and worry flow through her as she pushes herself to run like her life depended on it.

_ I’m coming grumpy, hold on _

Clara repeats her mantra over and over until she sees the warm and welcoming light of the lounge. She’s finally reached the top of the stairs when she hears Winston’s wary voice “Johnathan… just walk away” 

At that moment, Clara realizes that no matter what Winston said, no matter what anyone said or did, he won't stop.

John can't stop, she knows that now, she’s always known that he won’t ever stop, he's too determined to place a bullet between Santino’s eyes. Time stops as she comes to a decision, the finality settling deep in her gut, a gentle calmness washes through her body as she slides down the banister.

“Yeah Johnathan,” Santino starts, in a mocking tone, “Just walk-” 

**_BANG_ **

A harsh quiet fills the room, a sudden unexpected stillness that has left the three men utterly speechless as they watch the scene unfold before them with looks of terror and complete shock.

Clara stumbles a bit as she tries to grasp onto the table for balance. She clutches onto the wound as she looks towards Santino, his normal expression of a cool, arrogant heir gone, an expression of pure terror replacing it.

Clara reaches out for his face, smoothing out his furrowed eyebrows, “I told you I’d come for you” She gives him a weak smile as she finally collapses, her injuries and fatigue finally catching up with her.

Multiple things happen at once, Santino reacts the fastest, jumping out of his seat to get to her. Winston struggling to keep his composure in check, John standing absolutely still, staring at the spot Clara was just occupying.

**_I shot her_ **

Santino gently gathers her into his arms, “ _Amore_ , can you hear me? Open your eyes please? For me?” He watches as she struggles to open her eyes and sets her gaze on Santino’s face.

“Grumpy, are you alright?” She reaches for his face and he leans his cheek into her open palm, savoring the familiar burn of her touch. “Don’t worry about me cara mia, you just focus on keeping your eyes open, Hm?” 

He frantically looks around the room until eyes land on John, fury burning in his eyes. “Look at what you’ve done! This is all **YOUR FAULT**!” He starts to yell in sharp Italian while an unmoving John finally lays his eyes on Clara.

**_I shot her_ **

Running footsteps can be heard barreling down the stairs as Ares and the Elites made their way onto the scene. Ares does a quick sweep of the room and lands her gaze on her boss yelling at John. She slowly moves her gaze onto the body in Santino’s arms and her eyes widen as she realizes who it is.

She slowly makes her way to them, her eyes burning and slowly filling with unshed tears. Clara notices her first, a small smile on her face as she sees Ares inching her way towards them. 

Clara struggles to lift her hands to speak to Ares, Santino stopping his yelling to look in the same direction as her. “Ares, _grazie a Dio_ , I need your help… Clara was shot and she needs a doctor. You have to go find one before it's too late.”

“Grumpy-”

“No cara mia, try to stay still, we’ll get you help. What are you all just standing around for…  **_GO GET HELP_ ** !” He yells in italian. 

“Santino, look at me… Please?” Santino finally gets a good look at Clara, eyes starting to fill with tears as he met her gaze, surprised to see a loving gaze staring back at him.

“I think I have to break another promise to you grumpy, I don't think I’m gonna make it to Paris with you” She let out a sigh, her breathing growing heavier as she continues to lose blood.

She gives him a teary smile “I don’t regret it, taking the bullet for you, so don’t beat yourself over it when I’m gone okay? Don’t do anything stupid either because I won’t be able to save you next time” She inhales deeply, Santino feels a few tears slip out and cascade down his cheek. 

“I promise to try not to do anything stupid _amore mio_ ” He grabs onto her hand laying against his cheek as he feels it starting to slip.

“Ares, you know how Santino manages to attract danger wherever he goes so you have to make sure he’s safe okay?” Ares manages to sign a weak  **_I promise_ ** before she falls to her knees beside them, tears falling down her face as she gazes upon the closest thing she had to family, struggling to breathe.

“I left a letter for you in my room, Cha-Charon will be able to retrieve it for you” She inhales another sharp breath. Clara feels moisture on her cheeks, she gives her Santi a teary eyed smile.

“I know that you lo-love me grumpy,” He looks startled by the confession,”I don’t know how you managed to do it but you snuck your way into my he-heart” He lets out a shaky breath.

“What-what are you saying cara?” Clara sighs, “ _You’d have me be weak in front of you_ _Santi?”_ She teased, he gave her a flash of a smile, “I-I, I love you Santino D’Antonio… I’m sorry for the crappy timing.” They both let out a weak chuckle.

“I’m sorry it’s taken you so long to hear it.” He shakes his head, “I would’ve waited for a lifetime if it meant you would have said it. Oh _amore mio_ , I-” He takes in a sharp breath, trying not to let the dam break, “Clara,  _ te amo _ …  _ Ti amo con tutto il cuore _ ” He whispers the last part, making sure that only she heard it.

Clara smiles and feels a warm type of feeling spread through her chest, the feeling disappearing as fast as it spread leaving her feeling numb. Santino leans down and leaves a kiss on her forehead, gently bumping it against his own. 

She leaned forward a bit, her lips ghosting Santino's, he could feel her weak exhales this close. With his heart practically pounding out of his chest, he closes the distance and finally kisses the love of his life.

Santino feels a warmness spread throughout his body, along with a sense of relief, having learned that she did love him back. He pulled away reluctantly, cursing his lungs for their need of oxygen. 

He felt her hand slip from his face and frantically looked back into her eyes. "Amore?" The light in her eyes dimmed as she managed a final adoring smile, Santino watching in anguish as she exhales for the last time, slipping into death's cold embrace.

"Cara mia?" Santino shakes her once "Clara? Wake up, _amore_ , wake up" He shakes her again, a bit more forcefully. "Clara don't leave me, please don't leave me" Santino feels the dam break, all of his unshed tears making their way down his face, falling onto her cheek.

He repeats it over and over  **_wake up_ ** shaking and tears streaming down his face. Ares trying to pull him away, finally succumbing to her grief as she leans onto Santino's shoulder. 

Winston, still struggling with his emotions, makes his way over to them, gently grasping onto Santino's shoulder as his sobs grew louder. The finality of Clara's death sweeping through the room, not a dry eye in sight. 

John sitting himself onto a chair, tears in his eyes as he realizes he killed the only other person he ever cared about in the world, Charon finally making his way into the lounge, taking in the scene before him, a look of sadness crosses his face as he inches closer. 

Santino doesn't let go of Clara until she's safely placed on a gurney, attaching himself to Ares as his grief and anger take over and he dry heaves into her neck as they try to comfort each other, knowing full well that they may never recover from this devastating loss of their beautiful viper.


End file.
